Someone Save Me
by Twilightchick16
Summary: Bella is forced to move in with her father when her mother and step father were murdered. He abused her and she had no problems keeping her secret for the last eight years. Will Edward Cullen be able to save her? ExB Rated M for abuse.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

Prologue

Bella's POV

My name is Isabella, Bella, Swan. I am 17 years old and am a junior at Forks High School in Forks, Washington, the rainiest city in the United States of America. I was forced to move in with my father, Charlie, when I was 9, about a week after my mother, Renee, and my stepfather, Phil, were brutally murdered. That was when my life went to hell.

Flashback

I got on the plane from Phoenix to Forks about 3 hours ago. All I did for those 3 hours was look out the window and cry for my mother.

Child Services were forcing me to move to the city I was born, my least favorite city in the US: Forks, Washington. Forks, the place where everything is green and wet. It rains almost constantly there. I didnít know how I would survive it. I grew up in Phoenix with my mother, and in Phoenix, it only rained about four times a year.

The captain came on the speakers and announced that we were starting our decent to Forks Airport.

When I got off the plane, I immediately spotted Charlie waiting for me. He had a look of utmost loathing, anger, revulsion, and one more emotion I couldn't identify . . . excitement? That's the one that scared me the most. Something terrible always happened when Charlie was excited.

Charlie was quiet the whole ride to his house. He just stared out the windshield with a sick smile on his face.

When we got to his house, he pulled me out of the car by my hair and proceeded to drag me up the stairs. He threw me on the bed in my room.

"If you know what's good for you, you will do whatever I say," he growled. Then, he turned and disappeared out the door. He returned minutes later with three pairs of handcuffs. "Lay down and don't move," he ordered.

Terrified, I obeyed. He took one pair of handcuffs and cuffed my hands above my head to the headboard. He then proceeded to cuff my feet to the bedposts.

He leaned over and whispered, "Now I'm going to make you pay for what happened to Renee every day for the rest of your life, worthless bitch. And, oh god, it'll be painful, but if you tell anyone about it, I'll kill you and whoever you told. Understand?"

"Yes," I whimpered.

He started punching every inch of my body he could as hard as he could. After punching me for what felt like ages, he uncuffed me, threw me on the floor, and started kicking me; four times in the stomach, two times on my legs, and two times on my arms. At this point, the pain was so overwhelming that I was almost unconscious. I saw Charlie's foot swing toward my face, then I knew no more.

End Flashback


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I'm now 17. Charlie's beatings got steadily more frequent and more violent over the years.

When I finally came to, it was 9:00 and I was late for school. As I went to get up off the floor, a very sharp pain shot up my leg and another shot through my wrist. If I hadn't built a tolerance for pain over the last 8 years, I would have screamed. Nonetheless, tears flowed down my cheeks and my breathing became painful.

I pushed myself slowly up off the floor and went to the bathroom to survey the damage. The entire left side of my face was bruised; that was going to be difficult to hide. My hair was matted with dry blood from the small gash on my forehead. I peeled my clothes from my body and examined myself in the mirror. My torso and upper arms were covered in black, blue, purple, brown, and only three spots of yellow. I looked at my wrist and saw that it was a frightening shade of blue; it was definitely broken. I had a huge burn on my stomach and I didn't remember how I got it. That shocked me; I usually remembered how I got my injuries, I had to so that I could come up with convincing explanations for how I got them. Then I moved on to my legs. The right leg was spotted with blue and purple bruises. The left was a different story; the shin had turned black and sharp pains were shooting through my body every time I moved it. It was definitely broken.

I got in the shower and washed as much blood out of my hair as I could. When I finally got out of the shower, I went to my room and checked the clock. It was 9:45. _Crap, Charlie's gonna kill me when he gets home_.

I quickly but gently pulled on my jeans and a black turtleneck. I went back to the bathroom and put cover-up on all my bruises and the gash. Once I was sure nothing was visible, I ran as fast as I could to my beat-up red truck and drove to school.

By the time I got to the school parking lot, the only spot open was next to a silver Volvo that I'd never seen before. It was by far the fanciest car in the lot.

I didn't have much time to look at the car and try to figure out who owned it because it was already 10:15 and I had to hurry to get to third period on time. Every time I moved, I winced in pain, lessening the progress I was making despite my best efforts.

I was five minutes late for biology. I mumbled some excuse about not being able to find my car keys and my car not having gas. The teacher shot me a warning look and waved me to my seat.

I glanced around the room and noticed that there was someone sitting at my table. He had messy, bronze-colored hair, pale white skin, and topaz-colored eyes.

I flushed when I realized I had been staring at him for a few seconds without moving. I looked down and started toward my seat. I could feel the eyes of every person in the room follow me to my seat.

I was very careful with each move I made, not showing any emotion as I internally screamed with every step I took. As I put my books on the table, I couldn't stop the wince when I bent my wrist too much. The boy's eyes seemed to darken as I gently lowered myself into my seat with my mouth twisted into a grimace of pain.

When I looked at his eyes, I saw confusion, frustration, pain, anger, and one more emotion I wasn't familiar with all jumbled together, each one fighting for dominance. I soon found myself trapped by his stare. A few seconds later, he turned away, releasing me from his gaze. As soon as he looked away, I turned toward the teacher and shifted my hair over my shoulder to form a wall between us.

We sat like that for the rest of the period. When the bell finally rang for lunch, I turned my back to him and started to collect my things. I couldn't stop the wince when I bent to get my bag. I could feel the burn crack and blood well up in the cracks. I could only hope I could get to the bathroom before the blood started flowing. Suddenly, I heard a soft, musical voice behind me.

"Excuse me." he said, obviously trying to get my attention. I turned to look at him, wondering what he could want. Once I was fully facing him, he spoke again.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen and I'll be your lab partner. What's your name?" he asked. His eyes were smoldering.

"Isabella Swan. But please just call me Bella." I mumbled as I started to rise from the chair.

"Are you okay? You look like you're in a lot of pain."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Just give me a call if you need anything. My father is a doctor at the hospital."

"I'm fine. I'll see you later."

I ran out of the room with one last glance at Edward Cullen.

I ran all the way to the bathroom next to the cafeteria doors. I checked under all the stalls to make sure no one was in there and then went and got a stack of paper towels. I soaked them with water then laid on the floor and pulled my shirt up so I could see the burn. The skin was cracking and blood was starting to leak out of the cracks. I took a paper towel and squeezed it over the burn. I sighed as the cold water hit the burn.

I got up and took a second paper towel and started to wipe away some of the blood. Just then, a small, pixy-like girl with spiky black hair came in. I quickly pulled down my shirt, wincing as I scraped some skin off the burn.

"Hi. I'm Alice Cullen. Would you like to sit with me and my family for lunch today?"

I turned to find the girl staring intently at me. "Um, sure. I guess. I'll be out in a minute."

She smiled. "Okay, then. I'll be right outside." She turned and danced out of the bathroom.

I turned back toward the sink and quickly wiped my burn with another paper towel. I panicked when I saw more blood on the paper towel than before. I grabbed a few more paper towels and stuck them between my shirt and the burn. As I was sticking the paper towels on the burn, Alice came back in. I started and spun around to face her.

"What happened to your stomach?"

"I spilled grease on myself making dinner last night. Don't worry about it. I'm fine." I finished putting the towels on my burn and turned back to her. "Let's go to lunch."

She grabbed my sore wrist and turned and left the bathroom with me in tow. She pulled me into the cafeteria and over to her family. I recognized Edward by his messy bronze hair. By this point, the pain in my wrist was almost unbearable. As we neared the table, the blond haired boy winced and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Hi Alice. Hi Bella," Edward greeted us when we got to the table.

"Hi Edward."

"Bella, I would like to introduce my family." Alice pointed to the blond haired girl. "That's Rosalie." She pointed to the huge boy with curly black hair. "That's Emmett, my brother and Rosalie's boyfriend." She released my wrist and went to sit by the blond haired boy. "And this is my boyfriend and Rosalie's brother, Jasper. Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

I hadn't even realized I had tears running down my cheeks. Without thinking, I lifted my sore wrist and wiped the tears from my cheeks. I winced and I noticed Jasper wince, too. Edward gently pulled my arm toward him. He pulled the sleeve up to my elbow and everyone besides me gasped. I looked around at all of them. They were all staring at my wrist which was still pitch black.

"Bella, what happened?"

Oh, crap. How was I supposed to answer that? 'Oh, um, my dad's abusive and he beats me almost every night. Last night, he stomped on my wrist and snapped it.' If I told them that, they would all be in danger. If Charlie killed them because he found out I let it slip, I would feel even worse than I did right now.

"I'm clumsy. I fell down the stairs last night. That's also why I'm limping, as I'm sure you noticed."

"Bella, you should go to a hospital!" Alice said.

"No, I can't. I have to go to class."

"Nonsense, Bella. Come with me, I'll take you to my dad. I'll have him write a doctor's note." I looked at Edward and saw that no matter what he was going to make sure I went to the hospital. I groaned but nodded.

Edward stood and led me out of the cafeteria toward the silver Volvo.

"What about my truck?" I asked, pointing to my red truck.

"I'll have Alice drop it by your house."

"Okay. Could you make sure I get home by 3:30? I have to have dinner on the table by the time Charlie gets home."

"Of course."

He opened the door for me and I got in. He shut the door and got in the driver's seat. He started the car and within five minutes we were at the hospital. He opened my door and as I got out, my knee gave out and I fell. Edward caught me and carried me into the hospital. For some reason, I felt safe for the first time in eight years as he held me. He walked right up to the counter.

"Could you page Dr. Cullen for me? Tell him his son is here and that it's urgent," he asked the secretary.

"Of course, Edward. One moment please."

"Thank you."

One minute later, a man came around the corner. He had blond hair and looked to be no older than thirty. When he spotted me in Edward's arms, his eyes widened.

"What happened, Edward? Who is this?"

"Carlisle, this is Bella. She fell down the stairs last night and banged up her wrist and leg pretty bad. I think you need to take a look at her."

Carlisle nodded and led us into an exam room. Edward placed me on the bed and made to move away. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to me. "Stay, please."

Edward studied my expression for a moment. "If you really want me to." I nodded frantically. He studied my face again and sat down on the bed next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he slowly put his arm around my shoulders. He held me like that until Carlisle came back with a paper hospital dress.

"I need you to put this on for me. Do you want us to leave so you can change?"

"No, please stay. I don't care." I got up slowly and started to take the bloody paper towels out of my shirt. I heard Edward gasp as I pulled numerous blood soaked paper towels out of my shirt and put them in a pile on the table. Then, I slowly pulled my turtleneck up over my head and laid it on the table. I undid my belt and unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, letting them fall to the floor. I kicked them under the table and was reaching for the hospital gown when Carlisle grabbed it.

"It would be easier to do the physical exam without this, if you don't mind."

"Okay. Fine." I shrugged. Bad idea seeing as I was suddenly very sore. I winced and my eyes filled with tears. Carlisle noticed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll need to wash my face if you want to do a full exam."

"Of course. The bathroom is right over there."

I walked into the bathroom and washed the cover up off my face. I left the door open just in case my knees gave out again. When I got all the cover up off, I dried off my face and went back out to Carlisle and Edward. I looked at Edward and saw that he was livid with anger.

I sat back down beside Edward. I put my head on his shoulder and suddenly started crying. Edward wrapped his arms around me and started humming something that sounded like a lullaby. I calmed down almost immediately. Edward removed one of his arms so that Carlisle could begin the physical. To my dismay, he started with the huge and still bleeding burn on my stomach.

"Bella, could you please tell me how you got a third degree burn on your stomach? Last I checked, it was extremely difficult to do that."

Edward spoke before I could. "She told Alice that she spilled grease on herself as she was making dinner last night."

"Were you using the stove? Only grease from a frying pan would be hot enough to do this much damage unless you just laid on a greasy stove." By the end of that, I was crying and shaking my head. Carlisle had a serious expression on his face. "Bella, I need you to tell me the truth."

I buried my face in Edward's chest and started sobbing uncontrollably. "I can't tell you. If he finds out I told you, he'll make me watch as he kills you, then he'll torture me to death."

"Bella, if you tell me, I can help you."

"I have nowhere to go."

"What about your mother? Where does she live?"

"My mother and stepfather were murdered when I was nine. Charlie is all I have left."

"Bella, you are more than welcome to come stay with me and my family. We will protect you."

"No one can protect me. Can you please finish the exam? I need to have dinner ready by 5:30 or else."

"One last question, Bella. How much do you weigh and when was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know how much I weigh and the last time I ate was last Thursday at lunch. I had half a cheeseburger out of a McDonalds trashcan."

"I need you to lie down. That gash will need stitches. Your wrist and leg are broken. I'll have to put casts on them. Tell me what hurts when I move it."

Every time he touched me, I winced. Apparently, I had bruises everywhere and I wondered if he noticed that most of them were hand prints. I had three broken ribs and a fractured collar bone. He stitched up my head, put casts on my wrist and leg, and wrote a doctor's note to give to the school tomorrow.

When he was finished, Edward carried me out to his car and drove me home. Charlie's cruiser was already parked in the driveway. _Oh, shit. Charlie's home early._

I got out of the car and wobbled up to the front door. I heard Edward start the car and turned in time to see him drive away. I turned back toward the door and, taking a deep breath, I turned the handle and pushed the door open.

I was greeted by Charlie's hand grabbing my throat and yanking me into the house. He slammed the door shut and slammed my head against the wall.

"Where have you been?" he bellowed. Then he looked down and saw my casts. His eyes went wide and his face turned purple. "Where did you get those?"

"I was taken to the hospital by Dr. Cullen's son, Edward. I didn't want to go but he made me," I whimpered.

"What did you tell them?"

"They asked me what happened and I told them that I was extremely clumsy and fell down the stairs. I didn't speak a word about what really happened. I know I deserve it."

"You're damn right, you deserve it, worthless slut! Renee is dead because of you and I'm going to make you pay for it!"

With that, he punched me in the stomach, right in the middle of my burn, and released his hold on my throat. I fell to the floor, screaming in agony. He yanked me up by my hair and pulled me over to the stove. He turned it on and had my good arm over the flames, laughing as I was burned.

By the time he turned off the stove, I had a huge third degree burn on my forearm. He pulled me over to the sink and ran the water as hot as it would go over the burn for ten minutes, tripling the pain. Then he pulled me up the stairs and threw me in my room. I landed on the floor with a loud thud. He came after me and punched my burn ten more times before I saw his foot swing at my head and I slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting on the couch in my room listening to my music. I've been sitting here a lot lately. Just sitting and thinking.

For the last one hundred years, I've always considered myself whole. Complete. I'd always been content with being alone. Even with watching everyone else in my family fall in love, first Carlisle and Esme, then Rosalie and Emmett ten years later.

Now, I feel . . . incomplete. I couldn't figure out what caused the sudden change. As I was analyzing my existence trying to find the cause, Alice's thoughts broke into my concentration.

_Edward, we have to go and you're driving._

I sighed. I really didn't want to go back to high school for the thousandth time, but the younger we pretended to be the longer we could stay here. So now here I am, a junior at Forks High School yet again. Exciting. Not.

We have to take my car because it won't attract anywhere near as much attention as Rose's M3 or Emmett's Jeep would.

We got to school with fifteen minutes until first period. We headed to the front office to get our schedules.

I stepped into the office and walked up to the secretary—Mrs. Cope, her name tag said. She didn't even notice me until I cleared my throat to announce my presence. She looked up and her eyes widened in surprise. This is one of those times that I wish I didn't have to read her mind.

_Wow! I would love to get a piece of him. He is so hot. No, he's too young. He's young enough to be your son. _"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm Edward Cullen. This is my sister, Alice Cullen, and my brother, Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. We are new students here."

"Ah, yes. I have your schedules right here." She picked up a stack of papers on her desk. "You all need to have your teachers sign this slip and return it here to the office after last period. Have a good first day." We all turned and went to our separate classes.

I made it through my first two periods without any problems. About five minutes into biology, my third period, a girl walked in and mumbled some excuse about not being able to find her keys and her car not having any gas to the teacher. He shot her a warning look and waved her to her seat.

She glanced around the room and froze when she saw me looking at her. As I looked at her, I had to admit she was very beautiful. She had a pale white, heart-shaped face and long mahogany brown hair. She had chocolate brown eyes that seemed endless, but when I looked closer I saw that they were filled with pain, fear, and amazement. She looked delicate. All in all, she looked broken.

After a few seconds, her face turned pink and she looked at the floor. She started walking toward me and I realized that the only empty seat was next to me. I thought I saw her limp as she slowly walked to her seat and I saw nothing but endless pain in her eyes. When she put her books on the table, she winced as her wrist shifted. She sat down very slowly and I noticed her full lips were twisted in a grimace of pain. I also noticed that she smelled extremely good. Freeshias and strawberries.

Venom welled inside my mouth as the monster in me begged me to attack. My muscles tensed and it was all I could do not to attack her right then. She smelled so good, it made me angry that she had to come here. But as I stared at her, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. What had happened to her to cause her such pain? I tried to read her mind to see what had happened to her, but couldn't hear anything. Frustrated, I concentrated harder but still her mind was blank.

As I stared at her, she looked up and met my eyes. Her eyes widened and her face went blank. I continued to look into her eyes until I noticed her hands were shaking. As soon as I turned away, she turned toward the teacher and shifted her hair over her shoulder, hiding her face from my gaze.

I stared at her the rest of the period. As I stared, I started to feel pain for this girl. When the bell rang for lunch, she turned her back on me and started to gather her things very slowly, as if she was trying to avoid pain. I decided to talk to her.

"Excuse me." I said, trying to get her attention. She turned to look at me, probably wondering what I could want. Once she was fully facing me, I spoke again.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen and I'll be your lab partner. What's your name?" I asked.

"Isabella Swan. But please just call me Bella." she mumbled as she started to get up.

"Are you okay? You look like you're in a lot of pain."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Just give me a call if you need anything. My father is a doctor at the local hospital."

"I'm fine. I'll see you later."

Then she turned and ran out of the room with one last glance at me. I sat there for a few seconds, shocked that someone so beautiful could be in so much pain.

There was something terribly wrong with that girl. I got up and went to find Alice and tell her about Bella. She was sitting with our family in the cafeteria.

"Hi Edward," she greeted me when I reached the table. I nodded to her and sat down. "How was your day so far?"

"It was okay, at least until biology."

"What happened in biology?" By now, I had the attention of everyone at the table.

"Well about five minutes into class, a girl came in and mumbled some excuse to the teacher for why she was late. The way he looked at her made me think that it wasn't the first time she'd been late to his class. He waved her to her seat, and right before she moved, I saw her take a glance around the room. Her eyes met mine and her eyes completely glazed over. She stood there for a few more seconds before she started and looked down. She started walking toward the table I was sitting at and I realized the only empty seat was right next to me. As she was walking, I noticed that she was limping really bad and she looked like she was in a lot of pain. When she put her books on the table, she winced. When she went to sit down, she slowly—like, very slowly, even for a human—eased herself into her chair and her face was all twisted up in a grimace of pain. At the end of the period, she bent over and winced. I could almost swear I heard something cracking and the scent of her blood got steadily stronger as she straightened back up. When I asked her if she was okay, she said, 'Yeah, I'm fine.' Then she turned and ran—well, limped—out of the room."

"What do you think happened to her to cause her so much pain?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. Her scent led to the bathroom right next to the cafeteria doors. It's even stronger than it was when she was talking to me after biology. The only way that could happen is if she's bleeding heavier than she was when I was talking to her."

"Why don't we invite her to come and sit with us for lunch?"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Why don't you go get her and bring her to sit with us, Alice?"

"Okay, I'll be right back," she said. Then she got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

I concentrated on her mind and saw Bella. She looked remotely shocked that Alice was even looking at her let alone inviting her to sit with us.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. Would you like to sit with me and my family for lunch today?" Bella looked shocked that Alice actually talked to her.

"Um, sure, I guess. I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay. I'll wait right outside." _You were right, Edward. Her blood smells very strong. She's definitely bleeding._

Alice waited in the hall for seven minutes before she thought she had waited long enough. Alice opened the door and went back in. Bella was standing in front of the mirror with her shirt pulled up to reveal a huge third degree burn on her stomach. She was sticking paper towels on the burn when she heard Alice come in. She started and spun around to face Alice, wincing as her hand scraped some skin off the burn. Then Alice caught sight of a pile of bloody paper towels on the counter.

_What the hell happened to her?_ "What happened to your stomach?"

"I spilled some grease on myself as I was making dinner last night. Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

Bella turned back toward the mirror and finished sticking paper towels on her burn.

She pulled her shirt down as she turned back to Alice and said, "Let's go."

Alice grabbed her wrist and danced from the bathroom with Bella in tow. I pulled out of her mind in time to see her yanking Bella through the cafeteria doors. I was shocked at the look on Bella's face. She looked like she was about to cry. As she got closer to the table, Jasper winced and wrapped an arm around his stomach. I quickly read his mind.

_So much pain. Both physical and emotional. It's like she's completely broken. She barely has any will to live. What could possibly cause this much pain?_

Alice and Bella had just reached the table. "Hi Alice. Hi Bella," I greeted them.

"Hi Edward," they both greeted me.

"Bella, I would like to introduce my family." Alice pointed to Rosalie. "That's Rosalie." She pointed to Emmett. "That's Emmett, my brother and Rosalie's boyfriend." She released Bella's wrist and went to sit down next to Jasper. "And this is my boyfriend and Rosalie's brother, Jasper. Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

I looked over and sure enough Bella had tears running down her face. She lifted the wrist that Alice had grabbed and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She winced and I saw Jasper wince, too.

_There, Edward. That caused her pain to double._ Jasper screamed in his thoughts.

I gently pulled Bella's arm toward me and very gently pulled the sleeve of her shirt up to her elbow. The second her wrist was uncovered, all my family was shocked into silence. Her wrist was a dark black color. It was definitely broken. But what caused it?

"Bella, what happened?" I asked.

She hesitated for a moment before saying, "I'm clumsy. I fell down the stairs last night. That's also why I'm limping, as I'm sure you noticed."

How can she talk about this so calmly when it's obviously causing her so much pain?

"Bella, you should go to a hospital!" Alices aid.

Fear flashed across Bella's eyes for a second. "No, I can't. I have to go to class."

"Nonsense, Bella. Come with me, I'll take you to my dad. I'll have him write a doctor's note." She looked at my face for a moment and seemed to decide that she was going whether she wants to or not. She groaned but nodded. I stood and led her out to my Volvo.

"What about my truck?" she asked, pointing to a red truck that wasn't there this morning.

"I'll have Alice drop it by your house."

"Okay. Could you make sure I get home by 3:30? I have to have dinner on the table by the time Charlie gets home."

"Of course."

I opened the door for her and she got in. I shut the door behind her and got in the driver's seat. I started the car and within five minutes we were at the hospital. I opened her door and as she got out, her knee gave out and she fell. I caught her before she could hit the ground. I shut the door, picked her up, and carried her into the hospital. She snuggled into my chest as I walked up to the secretary.

"Could you page Dr. Cullen for me? Tell him his son is here and that it's urgent."

"Of course, Edward. One moment, please."

"Thank you."

One minute later, Carlisle came around the corner. When he spotted Bella in my arms, his eyes widened and his thoughts betrayed his surprise.

"What happened, Edward? Who is this?"

"Carlisle, this is Bella. She fell down the stairs last night and banged up her wrist and leg pretty bad. I think you need to take a look at her."

_You must really care if you're worried about a human_, he thought, but he nodded and led us into an exam room.

I placed her on the bed and made to move to the corner when she grabbed my arm and pulled me back to her. "Stay, please."

I studied her for a moment. She looked desperate and terrified. "If you really want me to." She nodded frantically and I studied her expression for a moment and sat down next to her. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I slowly put my arms around her. I held her like that until Carlisle came back holding a paper hospital gown.

"I need you to put this on for me. Do you want us to leave so you can change?"

We both looked at Bella.

"No, please stay. I don't care."

She got up slowly and started pulling blood soaked paper towels out of her shirt and placed them in a pile on the table. I gasped as the pile grew.

_What happened to her?_ Carlisle's thoughts were shocked, he had never seen anything like this before. I was about to answer when she slowly started pulling her turtleneck up over her head, revealing a huge, what looked to be third degree, burn on her stomach. It wasn't that much of a shock to me since I had seen it in Alice's thoughts, but it was still disconcerting to see it for myself.

She undid her jeans and they fell to the floor. Her left shin was completely black and she could barely move it. She pushed her jeans under the table and reached for the dress. Carlisle beat her to it.

"It will be easier to do the physical exam without this, if you don't mind."

Bella didn't seem to care. "Okay. Fine." She shrugged. Then she winced and her eyes filled with tears. Carlisle noticed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll need to wash my face if you want to do a full exam."

_Why would she need to wash her face?_ "Of course. The bathroom is right over there."

She walked over to the bathroom and washed her face. She left the door open for easy access in case something happened, for which I was grateful; I didn't want to have to explain how I was able to break the door down without much effort. When she had finished drying off her face, she came back out. Now I understand why she had to wash her face. She had a small gash on her forehead and the side of her face was completely covered in bruises. She'd been wearing cover up to hide the bruises. She looked at me and her expression became extremely sad. I wondered why and then I realized that my anger must have been showing on my face.

She sat back down beside me. She put her head on my shoulder and suddenly started crying. I wrapped my arms around her and started humming random notes that had just popped into my head. They sounded like a lullaby. She calmed down almost immediately.

_Edward, I need to start the exam._

I looked over at him and nodded slightly. I removed one of my arms so that Carlisle could begin the physical. Carlisle began with the huge and still bleeding burn on her stomach.

"Bella, could you please tell me how you got a third degree burn on your stomach? Last I checked, it was extremely difficult to do that."

"She told Alice that she spilled grease on herself as she was making dinner last night." I said.

_There is no way that this burn was an accident. It looks like someone stood over her and poured grease on her stomach. _"Were you using the stove? Only grease from a frying pan would be hot enough to do this much damage, unless you just laid on the stove."

By the time Carlisle was finished, Bella was crying and shaking her head.

_There is something very wrong with this girl. There is no way that this was an accident. She isn't telling us the truth._ Carlisle thought.

I looked over and Carlisle had a serious expression on his face.

"Bella, I need you to tell me the truth."

Bella buried her face in my chest and started sobbing uncontrollably. Her words were barely decipherable but what I thought I heard scared me. "I can't tell you. If he finds out I told you, he'll make me watch as he kills you, then he'll torture me to death."

_The poor girl is terrified. She actually believes he'll do it._ "Bella, if you tell me, I can help you."

"I have nowhere to go."

_Surely she could go live with her mother._ "What about your mother? Where does she live?"

"My mother and stepfather were murdered when I was nine. Charlie is all I have left."

_She could come and live with us. No one should have to endure this much pain._ "Bella, you are more than welcome to come and stay with me and my family. We will protect you."

"No one can protect me. Can you please finish the exam? I need to have dinner ready by 5:30 or else."

_Or else? What does she mean by or else?_ "One last question, Bella. How much do you weigh and when was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know how much I weigh and the last time I ate was last Thursday. I had half a cheeseburger out of a McDonalds trashcan."

When I heard that she hadn't eaten in about five days, I was filled with such hate and anger for the one doing this to her that all I could see was red. The fact that she had to eat out of a trashcan only made it worse. No one as sweet as her should have to eat out of a trashcan.

_Calm down, Edward._ Carlisle warned me before speaking to Bella. "I need you to lie down. That gash will need stitches. Your wrist and leg are broken. I'll have to put casts on them. Tell me what hurts when I move it."

Every time Carlisle touched her, she winced. Apparently, she had bruises everywhere. Carlisle's next thought made me angrier than anything else.

_Edward, most of these bruises are shaped like hand prints. And there is a boot print over the break in her leg. She also has three broken ribs and a fractured collar bone. This was no accident. We'll talk about this when we get home._

He stitched up the gash and put casts on her wrist and leg. He wrote us both doctor's notes at my request to give to the school tomorrow.

When Carlisle was finished, I carried her out to my car and drove her home. Her father's cruiser was already in the driveway when we got there. I quickly listened for his thoughts.

_Oh, there she is. Where the hell has she been? Why wasn't she here making my dinner? Who the hell is that? If she told, she is in so much trouble._

Bella got out of the car and wobbled up to the front door. I started the car and she turned in time to see me drive away. I drove around the corner, parked, and got out. I tuned into Charlie's thoughts and listened to their conversation.

The first thing I saw was Charlie yanking Bella in the house by her throat and then slamming her head against the wall.

"Where have you been?" he bellowed. Bella looked terrified. She didn't answer. Charlie looked down and saw the casts on her arm and leg. _What the hell? How did she get those? She isn't allowed to go to the hospital!_ "Where did you get those?"

I was shocked when I realized that this was the real reason that she didn't want to go to the hospital. She was afraid of her father.

"I was taken to the hospital by Dr. Cullen's son, Edward. I didn't want to go but he made me," she whimpered.

"What did you tell them?" _If she told them, I swear I'll kill her._

"They asked me what happened and I told them that I was extremely clumsy and fell down the stairs. I didn't speak a word about what really happened. I know I deserve it."

What!?! How could she believe she deserved this?

"You're damn right, you deserve it, worthless slut! Renee is dead because of you and I'm going to make you pay for it!"

What I saw next tested my self control.

_I hope this hurts like hell._ Charlie thought. Then he punched her in the stomach, right in the middle of her burn, and released his hold on her throat. She fell to the floor, screaming in agony. The sound ripped my long dormant heart to shreds. Then he yanked her up by her hair and pulled her over to the stove. He turned it on and held her good arm over the flames, laughing as she was burned.

By the time he turned off the stove, she had a huge third degree burn on her forearm. He pulled her over to the sink and ran the water as hot as it would go over the burn for ten minutes. Then he pulled her up the stairs and threw her in her room. She landed on the floor with a loud thud. He went after her and punch each burn ten more times before he kicked her in the face.

She went limp and moved no more. She was unconscious. He turned and left without one worried thought for his daughter.

I jumped in my car and rushed home. The second I was in the door, I searched for Carlisle's thoughts. He was up in the study, looking over someone's medical records. I rushed up to his office and knocked on the door.

_Come in_, he thought. When I did, he looked up and smiled a sad smile. _I've been expecting you._ He saw the half-angered, half-worried look on my face. _What happened?_

"It's Bella. She's being abused."

"How do you know? Do you know who's doing it and why?"

"After I dropped her off, I drove around the corner and parked. I listened to Charlie's thoughts and discovered the real reason Bella didn't want to go to the hospital. Her father told her she wasn't allowed to go.

"He asked what she told us and she said, 'I told them I was extremely clumsy and fell down the stairs. I didn't say anything about what really happened. I know I deserve it.' Then he told her it was her fault her mother died and that he was going to make her pay for it." I couldn't go on. I was too angry.

"What did he do to her, Edward?" Carlisle spoke aloud this time. I looked up and saw that he was angry. I was shocked until I realized that he probably already thought of her as a daughter.

"You really do care about this girl, don't you?" I nodded. He sighed. "Then the best option is to ask Alice to watch her future, and ask Emmett and Jasper to help you watch the house. I'll talk to Emmett and Jasper. The last thing we need is for you to loose control. In the meantime, try to get her to talk to you. Earn her trust. More importantly, show her that she is not alone and she has a place to go."

I nodded and went to talk to Alice. I was anxious to see Bella the next morning, and if we were all going to be in such close contact with her, we would all need to hunt. I could only hope Bella was okay.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I woke up lying on the floor in my room. When I tried to lift my head to look at the clock, a sharp pain shot down my spine starting at the base of my neck and continuing all the way down to my hip bone. I screamed in pain, tears running down my face.

My head fell back down and thudded against the hardwood. I was in so much pain that I just laid there until I knew I had to force myself to get up to get ready for school.

As I went to push myself up off the floor, a sharp pain tore through my arm starting at my wrist and stopping at my elbow. I looked down and saw that my arm was covered in a layer of burnt skin. I was thankful that I had a first aid kit in my closet. I would have to wrap that up before I put my shirt on.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:30. I was more than two hours late. I wobbled to the bathroom. Skipping the shower, I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a messy bun. I put cover up on all my new bruises including the fingerprints around my neck.

I wobbled back to my bedroom and pulled on my jeans. I put my bra on and got my first aid kit out of the closet. I sat on my bed and took out the bandages. I unrolled them and began to wrap them around the burn as best I could with a cast on my arm. When I finished wrapping my arm, it was 10:45. I figured I might as well wrap the burn on my stomach, too.

By the time I finished wrapping my stomach, it was 11:00. I threw on my shirt and wobbled down the stairs and out to my truck. I pushed my truck as fast as it would go—which is only 60 miles per hour, by the way—all the way to school.

Once again, the only available spot was next to the Volvo. I got out and went to spend the last fifteen minutes of lunch in the library.

At the end of lunch, I went to fifth period. I was the first person there seeing as I gave myself fifteen minutes to get there on time. I sat down in the middle seat of table in the back corner next to the windows and rested my forehead on my arms, hoping to be able to sleep until class started.

However, I completely forgot about the burn on my arm and as soon as my forehead hit it, I shot back up, fighting to keep the pained expression off my face.

About two minutes later, I heard the door open and figured that the students were starting to finish lunch. I kept my eyes closed, taking a deep, meant to be calming, breath. It had the opposite effect. Charlie must have broken a few more ribs because the pain instantly tripled.

I didn't open my eyes until I heard the chairs on both sides of me scratch against the floor. My eyes popped open in surprise; no else sat at this table. In fact, most people tried to avoid me.

I looked up and saw Alice and Jasper sitting on either side of me. They were both staring at me; Alice looked concerned—that was to be expected, especially with what she saw in the bathroom yesterday—but Jasper looked like he was in pain. I couldn't understand why he looked like someone had burned him.

I was suddenly hyperaware of the burn on my arm as I moved to get my notebook. I winced as I felt the burn crack. I could almost swear that Alice and Jasper heard the skin crack when I saw both of them glance at my arm then at each other. I was sure that I saw Jasper wince as the pain started to grow.

I kept my face clear of emotion as the pain increased. I saw Jasper's expression change to one of agony and he held his arm to his chest. It was as if he were showing my emotions and pointing out the cause of them.

I felt my arm start to get wet and I knew I was bleeding. I closed my eyes and internally cursed myself for wearing my sky blue turtleneck. I opened my eyes and looked at my arm. Sure enough, a red spot was starting to show.

I started to panic and I knew I had to get to the nurse's office. So I thought up an excuse for the teacher and a believable story for the nurse. Once I was sure I had one, I raised my hand.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?" Mr. Green asked.

"Mr. Green, I'm not feeling well. May I go to the nurse's office?"

"Of course. Go ahead, Ms. Swan," he said.

As I gathered my things, Alice raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Cullen?" he asked.

"Would you like me and Jasper to take her?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you. You and Mr. Hale are excused for the rest of the period."

They had their stuff gathered and were standing by the door, waiting for me thirty seconds later. I grabbed my bag and books and walked out the door without looking at either of them.

I knew they were following me. Living with Charlie taught me to be hyperaware of my surroundings.

Thank god my locker was on the way to the nurse's office. I stopped and put my bag and books in my locker. As I slid my bag down my arm, it snagged on my sleeve and pulled the collar of my shirt down. I didn't think much about it until I heard Alice gasp.

I looked around and saw that they were both staring at my neck. I couldn't figure out why until I remembered the fingerprint-shaped bruises. My hand flew to my neck, pulling the collar up with it.

I shut my locker, keeping my head down so I wouldn't meet their eyes, and continued to the nurse's office. Ms. Cope didn't even look up as I entered. I was here every two days, if not more. She gave me full access to the nurse's office.

I walked right past her to the nurse's office. Alice and Jasper were right next to me. I glanced at each of them from the corners of my eyes and saw that their eyes were black. I knocked twice on the office door just to be polite. Three seconds later, the nurse opened the door and gave me a playful smirk.

"What happened this time, Bella?" she asked.

"I need some cloth bandages and one of my black sweaters. Oh, and a pair of scissors. I fell and burned my arm on the stove last night. I wrapped it this morning, but the skin cracked and it's turning my shirt red."

"Oh, the ever clumsy Bella." She sighed. She turned away from me and spoke to someone standing in the corner by the door. "Edward, be a dear and go get the things she requested." He nodded and walked out of the room. She turned back to me. "Go sit down, Bella. I'll leave you to wrap it yourself. If I didn't know better, I would say you were Dr. Cullen's assistant. You treat yourself better than I ever could. I guess that's what comes from a lifetime of clumsiness." She laughed. I laughed, too, but it was a harsh, forced sound. I hadn't truly laughed since the death of my mother.

Edward came back just as I sat at the desk. He put the things on the desk before going to stand next to Alice. She and Jasper were holding hands and they both had their eyes trained on me. As I reached for the scissors, I saw Alice reach up and grab Edward's hand.

Pretending they weren't there, I spent the next five minutes arranging the supplies Edward had placed on the desk. I was surprised to see a scalpel, anti-bacterial cream, and Latex gloves. I had never had the guts to ask for those so I had never used them.

I looked at Edward. His expression shocked me. His eyes were no longer liquid topaz . . . they were black onyx. I waited for the fear I had initially felt yesterday, but it never came. What shocked me most was the pure concern and love that seemed to radiate from him.

I looked back to the desk and as I reached for the scissors I realized that I had a cast on my other arm. I couldn't pick up the scissors. I had to ask for help. I knew this, but I also remembered what Charlie had said about why people would help me. He said that people would only help me to hurt me. Make me trust them and then betray me.

I looked back at Edward. Something told me that he would never do that to me. Something told me that I could trust him. The same something that made me feel safe with him and his brothers. I turned to look back at him.

"Edward, could you help me? I can't use the scissors with a cast on my arm."

I had surprised him; that much was clear. He looked like he couldn't believe I had asked him, but he was thrilled that I had. He also looked afraid.

He didn't answer for a moment. Then he smiled a crooked smile that made me catch my breath. He was gorgeous.

"Of course, Bella," he said. Then he came and sat beside me at the desk. He picked up the scissors and gently pulled my arm toward him.

He began working on my sleeve, trying to get it off without hurting me. Next thing I knew, he was pulling it off my arm and reaching for the anti-bacterial cream. I heard three hisses and looked up from my arm at Alice, Jasper, and Edward. They all had expressions of extreme anger masked on their faces. I looked down, ashamed that they had to see it.

What I heard Edward say next almost gave me a heart attack.

"Bella, love, please tell us the truth. Report the abuse. Come stay with us; we'll keep you safe."

I looked at him in shock. He called me love. Why had he called me love? Was it possible that he loved me? No, no one would love me. Would they?

"Why did you call me love?" I asked when I could speak again.

"Because I feel this strange pull toward you. It keeps making me want to protect you. Because I love you."

"You love me? How could you love me? I'm ugly and beaten and I am the reason my mother is dead. Why would you want me?"

"Bella, you are the most beautiful thing in the world. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You are not the reason your mother is dead. No one but the one who shot her is the reason for that. You are the only one I want. I want to help you. Please let us help you."

Then he did the last thing I expected him to do. He took my face in his hands, leaned his head down, and gently pressed his lips to mine. I felt a shock of electricity surge through my body at his touch. In that one mo-ment, I realized two things. One: I loved him, always had, always will. Two: there was no way he was human.

When he pulled away, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. We just sat there, me with my face pressed against his chest, him with his face buried in my hair.

"Oh, Edward, what are you?" I sighed after a few moments.

I felt him stiffen against me. "What do you think I am, Bella?"

"I think you are an angel," I whispered.

He chuckled, but it was not a happy sound. No, it was dark and disgusted. "I'm no angel, Bella. I'm a demon, a monster."

I pulled back to look at him. "No, you aren't. If you were, you wouldn't be trying so hard to help me. You're my angel. It will take a hell of a lot to convince me otherwise."

"Does this mean you'll report the abuse?"

"Yes, if you promise to tell me what you really are."

"I promise."

With that, he stood and helped me up gently. He slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me to the door.

"I'm taking Bella to Carlisle so he can file the report. You and Jasper need to go and tell Esme that we will have a human living with us, so she needs to stock the kitchen. And buy a bed for my room, Bella will be sleeping in my room until you finish hers. Stock the bathroom and her closet," he told Alice as we walked out the door. She nodded and left with Jasper.

He walked me out to his car and opened the passenger door for me. I got in and he shut it behind me. The next second, he was starting the car and backing out of the parking spot.

Thanks to his insane driving, we were at the hospital two minutes later. He parked right in front of the doors and was opening my door and picking me up within three seconds. He carried me in and straight to his father's office. He knocked twice and Carlisle answered.

"Come in," he called.

Edward opened the door and carried me inside. He put me in the chair in front of Carlisle's desk and sat in the chair next to me.

"Hello Edward, Bella. What can I do for you?"

I looked at Edward and he nodded and smiled a crooked smile. He took my hand and started rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb. I took a deep breath and looked at Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen, I am being abused."

Carlisle looked surprised. "Would you like me to file a report?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll need to ask you some questions then. First, when did the abuse start?"

"It started when I first came here when I was nine. Child Services had sent me to live with him when my mother was murdered. That was the first night he beat me."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I'll try." I stopped and took a deep breath.

**Flashback**

When we got to his house, he pulled me out of the car by my hair and proceeded to drag me up the stairs. He threw me on the bed in my room.

"If you know what's good for you, you will do whatever I say," he growled. Then, he turned and disappeared out the door. He returned minutes later with three pairs of handcuffs. "Lay down and don't move," he ordered.

Terrified, I obeyed. He took one pair of handcuffs and cuffed my hands above my head to the headboard. He then proceeded to cuff my feet to the bedposts.

He leaned over and whispered, "Now I'm going to make you pay for what happened to Renee every day for the rest of your life, worthless bitch. And, oh god, it'll be painful, but if you tell anyone about it, I'll kill you and whoever you told. Understand?"

"Yes," I whimpered.

He started punching every inch of my body he could as hard as he could. After punching me for what felt like ages, he uncuffed me, threw me on the floor, and started kicking me; four times in the stomach, two times on my legs, and two times on my arms. At this point, the pain was so overwhelming that I was almost unconscious. I saw Charlie's foot swing toward my face, and then I knew no more.

**End Flashback**

By the end of my story, I was in tears. Edward came over and picked me up. He sat where I had been and set me on his lap, cradled to his chest. He started humming the melody that he had hummed yesterday and rubbed soothing circles on my back. We sat like that until the tears had slowed. After a few seconds of silence, Carlisle asked his next question.

"When was the most recent time he beat you?"

"Last night. He had come home early from work. He wants dinner to be ready and on the table when he gets home, no matter how early or late he is. When I opened the door, he grabbed me by the throat, pulled me into the house, slammed the door behind me, and then he slammed my head against the wall."

**Flashback**

I was greeted by Charlie's hand grabbing my throat and yanking me into the house. He slammed the door shut and slammed my head against the wall.

"Where have you been?" he bellowed. Then he looked down and saw my casts. His eyes went wide and his face turned purple. "Where did you get those?"

"I was taken to the hospital by Dr. Cullen's son, Edward. I didn't want to go but he made me," I whimpered.

"What did you tell them?"

"They asked me what happened and I told them that I was extremely clumsy and fell down the stairs. I didn't speak a word about what really happened. I know I deserve it."

"You're damn right you deserve it, worthless slut! Renee is dead because of you and I'm going to make you pay for it!"

With that, he punched me in the stomach, right in the middle of my burn, and released his hold on my throat. I fell to the floor, screaming in agony. He yanked me up by my hair and pulled me over to the stove. He turned it on and held my good arm over the flames, laughing as I was burned.

By the time he turned off the stove, I had a huge third degree burn on my forearm. He pulled me over to the sink and ran the water as hot as it would go over the burn for ten minutes, tripling the pain. Then he pulled me up the stairs and threw me in my room. I landed on the floor with a loud thud. He came after me and punched my burn ten more times before I saw his foot swing at my head and I slipped into unconsciousness.

**End Flashback**

When I was finished, Carlisle had a look of utmost fury on his face. I buried my face in Edward's chest and cried. He wrapped his arms around me and hummed until I calmed down.

"Do you feel that your life would be in danger if you went back?"

"Yes, I do."

"Thank you. I will call Child Services right now and file a report. In the meantime, you will stay with us and you will not go anywhere without one of us with you."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. You and Edward go home and I will be there shortly."

Edward nodded and stood to go but I stopped him.

"Edward, wait for one moment, please," I asked. He looked confused but nodded. I turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle, could you please wrap the burn on my arm? Edward started doing it, but he never finished."

"Of course, Bella. Edward, sit back down. I need to go get a few things. I'll be right back." He stood and walked out of the room.

Edward sat back down and placed me in his lap. I leaned my head on his chest and closed my eyes. This was the safest I had felt around a man since I was nine. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head. Neither of us spoke but we really didn't need to. We sat silently holding each other until Carlisle came back with bandages and anti-bacterial cream.

He wrapped my arm in two minutes and told Edward to take me to their house. Edward nodded and carried me out to his car. He put me in and buckled my seatbelt. He was in his seat two seconds later, starting the car and backing out.

Five minutes later, we were turning off the highway onto a long driveway. He pulled up to a gorgeous white house. It was a three-story Victorian mansion. I gasped when I saw it.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked.

"It's gorgeous," I whispered. "I love it."

"I'm glad you like it. Now, come on. Everyone's waiting for us."

He got out and walked around the car to open my door. Instead of simply offering me his hand, he reached in and picked me up. He shut the door and carried me to the house. Just as we reached the front door, it swung open and Alice was standing there, bouncing with excitement.

"Hi, Bella!" she screeched. She looked like she was going to hug me but then thought better of it.

"Hi, Alice," I mumbled.

She smiled and moved to the side so Edward could get through. He carried me into the living room with Alice following right behind us. Everyone was there except Carlisle. There weren't enough seats for everyone, so Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap and Alice sat on Jasper's lap. Edward went to the only empty seat and sat down with me on his lap.

I looked around and saw that everyone was looking at me with smiles on their faces. They were very good at controlling their expressions, but below the smiles, I could see worry and concern.

There was only one person there I didn't recognize. She was beautiful, just like the rest of the Cullens. She had caramel-colored hair, golden eyes, and a motherly smile. This must be Esme.

"Hello, dear. I'm Esme. It's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard wonderful things about you." Just then, Carlisle walked in and sat down next to Esme, nodding his agreement.

"What wonderful things? There's absolutely nothing wonderful about me or my life. In fact, before I met Alice, I was seriously considering just ending the pain instead of waiting for him to kill me. Home isn't the only place I get beaten. The kids at school have broken bones before. I didn't bother telling anyone because I was the outcast. I knew no one would believe me. My life was literally a living hell. Then you came." I paused and looked over at Alice. "Just so you know, Alice, you are the first person in eight years to ask me if I was okay and insist on me getting medical attention. That was the first time in eight years that I felt as if someone actually cared about me. Thank you so much." I was crying by the end of that speech, but I wasn't done. Edward wrapped his arms around me and made me lean back against his chest. He rocked me back and forth to calm me down. When I was calm enough to talk, I continued.

"I've spent my whole life getting used to the pain, getting used to the beatings, waiting for him to kill me, or worse . . . waiting for him to rape me. He came so close that first night. So close. I don't know what made him stop but he didn't do it. The only thing worse than dying and feeling like you still have something left is living while feeling dirty, damaged, used.

"Over the years, I tried to do everything I could to avoid the beatings. Charlie got me a fake ID so I could go and get more beer for him when he was too drunk to drive. Not that it really mattered, but he made me walk down to the store and back. The truck was only to be used for school. So I had to carry 24 packs of beer with a broken wrist and a sprained ankle. Then he would beat me because I took too long.

"Over the years, the beatings got more frequent and more violent. If I thought that first night was bad, it was nothing compared to the day before you guys came. When Carlisle had asked me if I had just laid on the stove, he was almost dead on." I heard everyone gasp when I said this but I didn't look up to see their expressions. I kept my eyes trained on my knees and continued. "Charlie had tied my hands behind my back, ripped my shirt off, and laid me on the stove. He turned it on and left for ten minutes. I knew better than to move. Charlie would kill me. I didn't scream; I knew from experience that screaming only made it worse.

"When he came back, he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. I didn't fight him, he was too strong and I was in too much pain to do anything. When we got to the bathroom, he ripped off my jeans so that I was in my bra and underwear and put me in a tub of boiling hot water. He left me there for one hour. At this point, I had almost passed out from the pain. He pulled me out and threw me on the floor in my room. After that, he simply punched and kicked me until I was unconscious."

After I finished, the room went deathly quiet. I looked up from my hands and looked at everyone, almost afraid of what I would see in their expressions. But what I saw shocked me. Alice was sobbing into Jasper's shoulder and Jasper had an agonized look on his face as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. Rosalie looked utterly shocked that anyone could survive being set on fire. Emmett was a kaleidoscope of emotions. His expression was a mix of anger, sympathy, pity, and concern. Carlisle looked absolutely furious and rubbed Esme's back as she cried into his shoulder. I turned at looked at Edward.

"What are you, Edward? You promised if I reported the abuse you would tell me what you really are."

"You're right, Bella. I promised. Just promise me you'll listen with an open mind and if you want to leave after I tell you then I won't stop you."

"There's no way I'll want to leave." Even if I did, I didn't have anywhere to go.

"We'll see._"_ He smiled his crooked smile at me. "Bella, we are vampires."


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**Sorry it took so long. I am an ADHD child so you'll have to be patient. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Edward's POV**

I went straight from Carlisle's study to Alice's room. She was sitting on her bed waiting for me.

"Hi Edward," she said.

"Hi Alice," I said.

"I know what you were going to ask me to do. I also had a vision last night, but I don't think you want to see it."

"I want to see it."

"Okay. Just promise you won't break anything."

"I promise."

_Brace yourself._

Then she opened her mind to me.

**Vision**

_Bella was lying on the floor with three gunshot wounds in her stomach. Blood was pooling around her as the wounds bled heavily. Her breathing was labored and her heartbeat was slowing. Bella was dying._

_She took a breath and opened her eyes, tears ran down her cheeks. Then she whispered to the sky._

_"You lied to me, Edward. You promised you would protect me. I love you."_

_Then she closed her eyes and moved no more. Bella had died._

**End Vision**

"Have you told Carlisle about this yet?"

"Not yet. I also had a vision while you were at Bella's."

"Let me see it."

**Vision**

_Alice and Jasper saw her wince as she moved to get her notebook. Alice and Jasper heard the skin crack and glanced at her arm then at each other. Jasper couldn't hide the wince as Bella's pain began to grow._

_She kept her face perfectly clear of all emotion as the pain gradually increased. Jasper's expression changed to one of agony and he held an arm over his chest._

_Then Alice smelled Bella's scent getting stronger. She inconspicuously glanced at Bella's arm and saw that a little red spot was starting to appear._

_Jasper sensed her panic and was confused. Bella raised her hand, asking to go to the nurse. He gave her permission and Alice volunteered herself and Jasper to take her._

_She stopped by her locker to drop off her books before walking to the main office. As she slid her bag off her shoulder, it snagged on her sleeve and pulled the collar of her shirt down, revealing a hand-shaped bruise on her neck. She pulled up the collar, shut her locker, and continued walking toward the main office. _

_She walked straight passed Mrs. Cope and knocked on the door to the nurse's office. The nurse opened the door and smirked playfully at Bella._

_"What happened this time, Bella?" she asked._

_Bella listed off what she would need and told her that she had fell and burned her arm on the stove the night before. I was surprised when she mentioned that she had a stash of sweatshirts here._

_"Oh, the ever clumsy Bella." She sighed. The nurse turned to Edward and asked him to get the items Bella had requested. He nodded and walked out. Then the nurse turned back to Bella._

_"Go sit down, Bella. I'll leave you to wrap it yourself. If I didn't know better, I would say you were Dr. Cullen's assistant. You treat yourself better than I ever could. I guess that's what comes from a lifetime of clumsiness." The nurse laughed, as did Bella. Bella's laugh was forced, like she hadn't laughed in weeks._

_Edward came back just as Bella sat at the desk. He put the things on the desk before going to stand next to Alice. She and Jasper were holding hands and they both had their eyes trained on her. As she reached for the scissors, Alice reached up and grabbed Edward's hand._

_Bella arranged the supplies that Edward had brought her for the next five minutes. She looked surprised when she saw that he had brought more than she had asked for._

**End Vision**

"There's more, Edward."

**Vision**

_"Bella, love, please tell us the truth. Report the abuse. Come stay with us; we'll keep you safe."_

_She looked at him in shock._

_"Why did you call me love?" she asked after a few moments._

_"Because I feel this strange pull toward you. It keeps making me want to protect you. Because I love you."_

_"You love me? How could you love me? I'm ugly and beaten and I am the reason my mother is dead. Why would you want me?"_

_"Bella, you are the most beautiful thing in the world. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You are not the reason your mother is dead. No one but the one who shot her is the reason for that. You are the only one I want. I want to help you. Please, let us help you."_

_Then he took my face in his hands, leaned his head down, and gently pressed his lips to mine._

_When he pulled away, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. They just sat there, me with my face pressed against his chest, him with his face buried in her hair._

_"Oh, Edward, what are you?" she sighed after a few moments._

_Edward stiffened. "What do you think I am, Bella?"_

_"I think you are an angel," she whispered._

_He chuckled, but it was not a happy sound. No, it was dark and dis-gusted. "I'm no angel, Bella. I'm a demon, a monster."_

_She pulled back to look at him. "No, you aren't. If you were, you would-n't be trying so hard to help me. You're my angel. It will take a hell of a lot to convince me otherwise."_

_"Does this mean you'll report the abuse?"_

_"Yes, if you promise to tell me what you really are."_

_"I promise."_

**End Vision**

I was shocked with what I had seen. Did I really truly love her? Yes, why would I be trying so hard to help her if I didn't love her?

"Alice, go tell Carlisle about your visions. Then start getting ready for school, there's only two hours left for you to get ready. Oh, and you might want to have Jasper go hunting, too."

She nodded and left to find Carlisle. I went to my room to think about the last vision that she showed me.

My thoughts were interrupted when Alice told me Carlisle's decision.

_He said it would be fine if she came to live with us._ she thought. _Come on. It's time for school._

I sighed. I knew Bella wouldn't be there until fifth period, but I couldn't deny the fact that I was excited to see her again no matter the circumstances.

With a sigh, I got off the couch and went out to the car. Everyone else was already there. They all looked concerned and, after reading their thoughts, I discovered that they were all worried about Bella. Even Rosalie. That was surprising. She never cared about anything other than herself. Why Bella?

I looked into her mind and saw that the reason was that she could sympathize somewhat with Bella's situation. She gave me a weak smile and I nodded in return.

We all got in the car and went to school. The ride was silent and all thoughts centered around Bella.

_I wish I knew who was doing this to her_, Emmett thought.

_Poor Bella. No wonder she was so quiet_, Alice thought.

_I can't wait to figure out who's doing this to her. I will make them suffer_, Rosalie thought.

_I hope Bella's okay. She didn't look too good yesterday_, Jasper thought.

We were at school five minutes later. All my classes felt longer than usual because I was so anxious to see Bella. Finally, it was time for lunch. I would get to see Bella in less than an hour. After lunch, I went to the nurse's office as usual to wait for Bella.

_Edward, get ready, we're on our way._

About three minutes later, someone knocked on the door. The nurse opened it and a playful smirk appeared on her face.

"What happened this time, Bella?" she asked. _I swear this girl visits me more times in one week than anyone visits the hospital in one month._

"I fell and burned my arm on the stove last night. I need some cloth bandages and one of my black sweaters. Oh, and a pair of scissors. I wrapped it this morning, but the skin cracked and it's turning my shirt red."

"Oh, the ever clumsy Bella." She sighed and turned away from Bella. "Edward, be a dear and go get the things she requested." I nodded and went to find her stash of sweaters.

As soon as I was out of the room, I tuned into Alice's mind to see what was happening.

"Go sit down, Bella. I'll leave you to wrap it yourself. If I didn't know better, I would say you were Dr. Cullen's assistant. You treat yourself better than I ever could. I guess that's what comes from a lifetime of clumsiness." She laughed. Bella laughed, too, but it was a harsh, forced sound.

I walked back in just as she sat at the desk. I put the things on the desk before I went to stand beside Alice. As Bella reached for the scissors, Alice reached up and grabbed my hand. Bella spent the next five minutes arranging the supplies I had brought her and looked surprised to see that I had brought her more than she had asked for.

She looked at me, seemingly shocked at something but what I couldn't tell. Bella looked away and reached for the scissors again but stopped seeming to remember she had a cast on her arm. She looked back at me.

"Edward, could you help me? I can't use the scissors with a cast on my arm."

I was shocked. I couldn't believe that she had actually asked me for help, but some part of me was thrilled that she had. I was still afraid, however, that I wouldn't be able to control myself if I was so close to her.

I hesitated for a moment. As I was debating, I heard Alice's thoughts.

_Don't worry, Edward. You won't hurt her. Remember the visions I showed you last night._

I hesitated for one more second and then I smiled my crooked smile.

"Of course, Bella." Then I walked over and sat next to her at the desk. I picked up the scissors and gently pulled her arm to me.

I began working on the sleeve, trying to get it off without hurting her. About five seconds later, I was pulling it off her arm and reaching for the anti-bacterial cream. Alice, Jasper, and I all hissed when we saw the burn. Bella looked up from her arm and looked at us. Then she looked back down at her arm.

_She's ashamed, Edward. She didn't really want us all to see it_, Jasper thought.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Bella, love, please tell us the truth. Report the abuse. Come stay with us; we'll keep you safe."

She looked up at me, shock plainly written on her face. "Why did you call me love?"

"Because I feel this strange pull toward you. It keeps making me want to protect you. Because I love you." I could instantly tell that she didn't believe me.

"You love me? How could you love me? I'm ugly and beaten and I am the reason my mother is dead. Why would you want me?"

I could tell that she truly believed everything she said, no matter how ridiculous it was. "Bella, you are the most the most beautiful thing in the world. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You are not the reason your mother is dead. No one but the one who shot her is the reason for that. You are the only one I want. I want to help you. Please let us help you." Then I took her face in my hands, leaned my head down, and gently pressed my lips to hers. The moment our lips touched, I felt a surge of electricity course through my body and I didn't need Jasper's gift to tell me she felt it, too.

I pulled away and pulled her to my chest. We just sat there, her with her face pressed against my chest, me with my face buried in her hair.

"Oh, Edward, what are you?" she sighed after a few moments.

I stiffened. "What do you think I am, Bella?" I asked her.

"I think you are an angel," she whispered.

I chuckled darkly. Of course she would see me as something I wasn't. I was a monster not an angel. I had to make her understand that. "I'm no angel, Bella. I'm a demon, a monster."

She pulled back and looked at me. "No, you aren't. If you were, you wouldn't be trying so hard to help me. You're my angel. It will take a hell of a lot to convince me otherwise."

"Does this mean you'll report the abuse?"

"Yes, if you promise to tell me what you really are."

"I promise."

With that, I stood and helped her up gently. I slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her to the door.

"I'm taking Bella to Carlisle so he can file the report. You and Jasper need to go and tell Esme that we will have a human living with us, so she needs to stock the kitchen. Buy a bed for my room as well, Bella will be sleeping there until you finish her bedroom. Stock the bathroom and her closet," I told Alice as we walked out the door. She nodded and left with Jasper.

I walked Bella out to the car and opened the door for her. She got in and I shut the door behind her. I ran vampire speed around the car and got in the driver's seat. I started the car and backed out of the parking spot.

We were at the hospital two minutes later. I parked right in front of the doors. I ran around the car and opened her door, picked her up, and carried her straight to Carlisle's office. I knocked twice and waited for Carlisle to answer.

"Come in," he called.

I opened the door and carried her in, shutting the door behind us. I sat her in the chair in front of Carlisle's desk. I sat in the chair beside her.

"Hello Edward, Bella. What can I do for you?"

Bella looked at me. I nodded and smiled my encouragement. I took her hand and began rubbing small circles on the back with my thumb. She took a deep breath and looked at Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen, I am being abused."

Carlisle looked surprised. "Would you like me to file a report?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll need to ask you some questions then. First, when did the abuse start?" _Be prepared, Edward. You won't like the answer._

"It started when I first came here when I was nine. Child Services sent me to live with him when my mother was murdered. That was the first night he beat me."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I'll try." She took a deep breath and began. "When we got to his house, he pulled me out of the car by my hair and proceeded to drag me up the stairs. He threw me on the bed in my room.

"The he said that if I knew what was best for me, I'd do whatever he said. He went and got three pairs of handcuffs. When he came back, he told me to lay down.

"When I did, he cuffed me to the bed. After he finished, he leaned over and whispered, 'Now I'm going to make you pay for what happened to Renee everyday for the rest of your life, worthless bitch. And, oh god, it'll be painful, but if you tell anyone, I'll kill you and whoever you told. Understand?'

"I said yes and he started punching me as hard as he could. After what felt like ages, he uncuffed me, threw me on the floor, and started kicking me. He kicked me four times in the stomach, twice on my legs, and twice on my arms. I saw Charlie's foot swing toward my face and I knew no more."

By the end of her story, she was in tears. I went over and picked her up. I sat down with her on my lap and cradled her to my chest. I hummed the melody from yesterday and rubbed soothing circles on her back. We sat like that until the tears had slowed.

_Okay, Edward. Here comes the next question._ "When was the most recent time he beat you?"

"Last night. He'd come home early from work. He wants dinner ready and on the table when he gets home, no matter how early or late he is.

"When I opened the door, he grabbed me by the throat, pulled me into the house, slammed the door behind me, and slammed my head against the wall.

"He asked me where I'd been and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I'd been so scared and his grip on my throat had been so tight that I didn't answer him. Then he looked down and saw the casts. This made him even angrier because he had told me I wasn't worthy of the hospital.

"He punched the burn on my stomach then pulled me by my hair over to the stove. He turned it on and held my good arm out over the flames, laughing as I was burned.

"After that, he ran boiling hot water over the burn for ten minutes. Then he pulled me up the stairs and threw me in my room. He came after me and punched my burns ten times before I saw his foot swing at my face and I slipped into unconsciousness."

When she finished, Carlisle had a look of utmost fury on his face. Bella buried her face in my chest and cried. I wrapped my arms around her and hummed the until she calmed down.

_Amazing. She calmed down in seconds. He must make her feel really safe._ "Do you feel that your life would be in danger if you went back?"

"Yes, I do."

"Thank you. I will call Child Services right now and file a report. In the meantime, you will stay with us and you will not go anywhere without one of us with you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You and Edward go home and I will be there shortly."

I nodded and stood to go but Bella stopped me.

"Edward, wait for a moment, please," she requested. I'm sure I looked confused but I nodded. Then she turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle, could you please wrap the burn on my arm? Edward started doing it, but he never finished."

"Of course, Bella. Edward, sit back down. I need to go get a few things. I'll be right back." He stood and walked out of the room.

I sat back down with Bella in my lap. She leaned her head against my chest and closed her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her head, feeling more complete than I had in one hundred years. Neither of us spoke but we didn't really need to. We sat silently holding each other until Carlisle came back with bandages and anti-bacterial cream.

He wrapped her arm in two minutes and told me to take her home. I nodded and carried her out to my car. I put her in and buckled her seatbelt. I ran vampire speed around the car and was in my seat, starting the car, and backing out two seconds later.

Five minutes later, we were turning off the highway onto the driveway. As I pulled up to the house, I heard Bella gasp. I looked over and saw that she was staring at the house.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"It's gorgeous," she whispered. "I love it.

"I'm glad you like it. Now, come on. Everyone's waiting for us."

With that, I got out and opened her door. I picked her up and carried her to the house.

Just as we reached the door, it swung open to reveal Alice, bouncing with excitement.

"Hi Bella," she practically screeched.

"Hi Alice," Bella mumbled.

Alice smiled and moved aside so I could get through. I carried her to the living room with Alice right behind us. I went to the only open seat and sat down with Bella on my lap.

I didn't need to look around to know that everyone had smiles on their faces. We were very good at controlling our expressions so only I knew how concerned they were. Esme spoke first.

"Hello, dear. I'm Esme. It's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard wonderful things about you." Carlisle walked in as she finished, nodding in agreement.

No one could have expected what she said next.

"What wonderful things? There's absolutely nothing wonderful about me or my life. In fact, before I met Alice, I was seriously considering just ending the pain instead of waiting for him to kill me. Home isn't the only place I get beaten. The kids at school have broken bones before. I didn't bother telling anyone because I was the outcast. I knew no one would believe me. My life was literally a living hell. Then you came." She paused and looked over at Alice. "Just so you know, Alice, you are the first person in eight years to ask me if I was okay and insist on me getting medical attention. That was the first time in eight years that I felt as if someone actually cared about me. Thank you so much."

By the time she finished, she was crying. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against my chest, rocking her back and forth to calm her down. Everyone's thoughts were shocked.

_I can't believe she could survive that. She's strong for a human_, Emmett thought.

_That explains why she was always afraid_, Jasper thought.

_I'll kill the ones that did this to her_, Rosalie thought.

_I can't believe I made the change that made her choose to live_, Alice thought. I knew she'd be crying if she could.

Carlisle and Esme's thoughts were incoherent.

When Bella was calm enough, she continued.

"I've spent my whole life getting used to the pain,getting used to the beatings, waiting for him to kill me, or worse . . . waiting for him to rape me. He came so close that first night. So close. I don't know what made him stop but he didn't do it. I'm glad he didn't because the only thing worse than dying and feeling like you still have something left is living while feeling dirty, damaged, used.

"Over the years, I tried to do everything I could to avoid the beatings. Charlie got me a fake ID so I could go get him more beer when he was too drunk to drive. Not that it really mattered, but he made me walk down to the store and back. The truck was only to be used for school so I had to carry 24 packs of beer with a broken wrist and a sprained ankle. Then he would beat me because I took too long."

_That would have been incredibly painful and it greatly hindered the healing process. It would've taken her twice as long to heal_, Carlisle thought.

"Over the years, the beatings got more frequent and more violent. If I thought that first night was bad, it was nothing compared to the day before you guys came. When Carlisle asked me if I had just laid on the stove, he was almost dead on."

Everyone gasped when she said this, but she didn't look up. She kept her eyes on her knees and continued.

"Charlie had tied my hands behind my back, ripped my shirt off, and laid me on the stove. He turned it on and left for ten minutes. I knew better than to move. Charlie would kill me. I didn't scream; I knew from experience that screaming only made it worse.

"When he came back, he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. I didn't fight him, he was too strong and I was in too much pain to do anything. When we got to the bathroom,he ripped off my jeans so that I was in my bra and underwear and put me in a tub of boiling hot water. He left me there for one hour. At this point, I was almost passed out from the pain. He pulled me out and threw me on the floor in my room. After that, he simply punched and kicked me until I was unconscious."

After she finished, the room went deathly quiet for everyone but me. I had to hear the chaos that was everyone's thoughts.

_Oh my god. And I thought my life was bad. I will so kill Charlie_, Rosalie thought.

_Oh my god. I can't believe a person could be so cruel. Good thing she's practically my little sister. Now she has me to protect her_, Emmett thought.

_She was right, Edward. You are no monster; Charlie is_, Alice thought.

_I can't believe she had to suffer that torture all because that monster blamed her for her mother's murder_, Esme thought.

_I can't believe she didn't report this earlier. She very well could have died before we had come back_, Carlisle thought.

_She is such a strong and brave person to go through that day after day for eight years_, Jasper thought.

Just then, Bella turned to look at me.

"What are you, Edward? You promised if I reported the abuse you would tell me what you really are."

Everyone shocked me by encouraging me to tell her.

_Go on, Edward. She deserves to know since she'll be living with us_, Carlisle thought.

"You're right, Bella. I promised. Just promise me you'll listen with an open mind and if you want to leave after I tell you then I won't stop you," I told her.

"There's no way I'll want to leave," she said.

"We'll see." I grinned my crooked grin. "Bella, we are vampires."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Bella POV**

I was speechless. I mean, I knew they weren't human, but I never would have guessed that they were vampires. I must have been thinking for a long time because Edward sounded worried.

"Bella? Bella, say something."

"Well, that explains a lot." I said, the steadiness of my voice shocking me. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I ask, puzzled.

"How can you be so calm?" Edward asked.

"Why wouldn't I be calm? If you had wanted to kill me, you would have done it already."

"Do you have any questions, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Do you burn in the sun?"

"Myth. We don't burn, we sparkle."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you sometime." Edward whispered.

"Okay. Do you sleep in coffins or is that a myth as well?"

"Myth. We don't sleep." Alice answered.

I was shocked. Did she just say that they don't sleep?

"At all?" I asked in disbelief.

"Not a wink, Bella." Jasper said with amusement in his voice.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"The fact that you have only felt four emotions since you've been here. Sadness, thankfulness, shock, and disbelief."

I stared at him in confusion. How did he know that?

"How do you know?"

"I'm an empath. I can feel and influence people's emotions."

"Why?"

"I was very charismatic as a human. When I was changed, that ability was enhanced."

"Does anyone else have any extra abilities?"

"I can see the future based on a person's decisions." Alice chirped.

"And I can read minds." Edward whispered in my ear.

"What?" I practically screamed. Had he heard all my thoughts? Oh, god. That would be so embarrassing.

"I can't read your's, though." he said quickly, probably seeing the look of panic on my face. "Its like your mind is on a different frequency and I can't pick it up."

I sighed in relief.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Physically or technically?" Carlisle asked.

"Both, I guess. Can I ask the circumstances of transformations as well?"

Carlisle went first. "I was changed about 362 years ago during a vampire raid. I was about 25 at the time."

"I was changed in 1918. Carlisle found me dying of the Spanish Influenza. I was 17 at the time." Edward said.

"I was changed 10 years later. I had jumped off a cliff after losing my baby." said Esme.

"I was changed in 1945 at the age of 18. Carlisle found me in the street, beaten half to death." Rosalie said.

"I was changed in 1958. Rose had found me dying of a bear attack while she was hunting. She took me to Carlisle and had him change me." Emmett said loudly. I was beginning to think that he had no control over the volume of his voice.

"I was changed in 1861 by a vampire called Maria to fight in the South. I was raised to hunt humans. After about five years, I became depressed and left on my own. Friends of mine convinced me to hunt animals instead of humans. I met Alice at a cafe in New York. Then we came and joined Carlisle." Jasper explained.

"I don't when I was changed, who changed me, or why. I'd had visions even as a human. That's why I met Jasper and knew we'd join Carlisle." Alice said happily.

"Why are your eyes gold? I thought vampires were supposed to have red eyes."

"We drink animal blood rather than human blood. Thus, the gold eyes. Human drinkers have burgundy or red eyes. Our eyes darken the thirstier we are."

"So that's why you can go to school? Because you don't drink human blood?"

"Yes, it's easier for us to abstain since we've all spent at least 100 years if not more controlling our bloodlust."

"Oh." I yawned.

"Edward, could you take her to your room, please?" Esme asked. "She must be exhausted."

"Of course." he replied and stood. He carried me bridal style up to the third floor. He walked to the door at the end of the hall and pushed it open.

My jaw dropped in amazement. His room was incredible. There was a window wall across from the door. Another wall was covered with shelf upon shelf of CDs surrounding a sophisticated stereo system. A king-sized bed was centered in front of the remaining wall with a black leather couch next to it in front of the window.

"What do you think?"

"It's beautiful," I said a little breathlessly as I turned to look at him, only to find him staring at me with a burning desire in his smoldering golden eyes.

My breath caught in my throat as he started leaning his head down to mine. My eyes fluttered closed as he kissed me, gently at first then becoming steadily more intense.

My fingers found their way into his hair as I held him close. My heart was beating erratically and I felt him smile against my lips. My mouth opened and he pulled away gently. I opened my eyes and found him grinning at me.

"Breathe, Bella," he chuckled as I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

He walked over to the couch and sat down with me on his lap. I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed when he pressed his cheek against my head.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's nothing. I just haven't felt this safe in years. This is the first time in eight years that I've felt cared for and wanted. Your family are the first people to treat me like a human being instead of a piece of trash or a human punching bag."

"I'm glad you have finally found happiness. You shouldn't have had to go through all that. No angel should suffer at the hands of others. Even a monster like me knows that."

"_You_ are no monster. Charlie is."

"Bella, no matter what, I am a vampire. A soulless monster."

I sat up straight and took his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me. He reluctantly met my eyes.

"You are not a monster," I said sternly as I stared into his eyes. "You are my angel. Not a monster. Say it. I am not a monster."

"I am not a monster." I could tell he was only saying it to please me but I was too tired to fight it. I yawned and buried my face in the crook of his neck. I felt him chuckle as he got up and laid me on his bed.

I held tight to his shirt as he went to pull away, my eyes wide with fear.

"Don't leave me," I begged him, my vision blurring as my eyes filled with tears. He laid down beside me and wrapped me in his arms. I buried my face in his chest, breathing in the scent of him as I fought to control my shaking.

He took a deep breath and nuzzled his nose in my hair. He chuckled and sighed.

Once I was calm, he said, "Don't worry, love. I'll stay with you until you send me away."

I looked up from his chest to look at his face. I saw nothing but love in his eyes. "I'll never send you away."

"Good. I would never leave you even if you wanted me to. Sleep, my love. I'll be here when you wake up." He kissed my forehead and started humming the lullaby from his father's office.

I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep with a smile on my face for the first time in eight years.


	7. Chapter 6

PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My grades have been in the toilet and my parents seem to think that limiting computer time is the answer.

So in the interest of my readers and my stories, I am looking for a coauthor.

If anyone is interested, please send me what you think chapter 6 would be like. Just PM me and I will send you my email so we don't have to deal with the DocX stuff.

Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kailyn


	8. Petition

05/06/2012 11:22:00

**Sorry, this is not a chapter but please read because it's in all of our best interests :) thank you x**

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

.Silver

Twilightchick16

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
